Religion
When the gods arrived in the world, it was bereft of divinity save for a single, childlike god. This nameless waif was the last remaining god of the previous age. Two tribes of traveling gods, the Three Sisters known as the Shasha, and the Three Brothers, known as the Aeryi, met each other. Young, impetuous gods from distant realms, they saw the fertile world before them and saw limitless opportunity for adventure and faith. Their excitement was so great that they could not see the dangers that lay before them. They could not see the monsters that had survived whatever had purged the last host of gods from the plane. The Greater Gods Each of the Greater Gods possesses three aspects and governs three Domains. Their clerics select one of these three Domains upon being ordained. Vaella (NG) goddess of Sky, Day, and Storms, known as the Breaker of Night. She is a temperamental goddess who holds is known to hold grudges against those that defy her. She is a known consort of Arkaris and has a deep affection for her chosen aasimar. * Vaella most often appears as an imposing female of whatever race she is addressing, with curly hair the color of fire and hetero-chromatic eyes. She is often dressed in shining mail that shimmers like the sun on water * Symbol is the sun and moon overlayed in a circle * Domains: Light, Tempest, Zeal Sof (N) goddess of Waves, Nature, and Animals, known as the Howl of the Waves. Sof loathes the company of others, and resides within the spirits of wild animals whenever possible, often hiding in the sea where only a select few intelligent races can bother her. She is the progenitor of lycanthrope, which is seen by her followers as Sof's Blessing. * When Sof appears in physical form, it is as an animal or plant with a strange mutation, such as a fawn with a thousand eyes across its flanks. She has been known to appear through multiple animals at once * Symbol is a lashing, ragged wave * Domains: Nature, Life, Nyrn (NE) goddess of Night, Earth, and Darkness, known as the Eater of Light. Nyrn is an ambitious goddess with a wicked sense of humor. She is a patient, cutthroat goddess who enjoys giving mortals enough power to destroy themselves. Her chosen are tieflings, and she takes particular pleasure when these chosen breed, as the infernal blood often goes dormant for several generations, but is always interesting when it returns. * Nyrn appears as a seductive humanoid (most often a human, elf, or tiefling) with rich brown skin, flowing white hair, and brilliant purple eyes. Her form is somehow always appealing to mortals, regardless of normal preference * Symbol is three eyes in the shape of a triangle * Domains: Acana, Darkness, Arkaris (LN) god of Battle, Oaths, and Protection, known as the Lord of Oaths. He was once the pupil of Grenn and took the older god's place as the god of warriors after their defeat of Iomungr. Arkaris is a noble, proud god who puts one's word before all else. His chosen are aasimar, though he rarely calls upon them. Arkaris is a known consort of Vaella. * Arkaris appears as a man in his physical prime, dressed in an idealized version of the local armor * Symbol is a blade piercing a heart * Domains: Strength, War, Protection Thias (N) god of Knowledge, Magic, and Secrets, known as the Thoughtful One or the Teacher. He is a solitary god that puts learning above all things. He is a reclusive god who only interacts with mortals who are able to pique his interest through conversation, debate, or creation. He has been known to help guide mortals toward breakthroughs in magical or logical thinking, and is known to have been the mentor of Eddigone the Wise. He has no chosen creature, but is venerated by all magic users, and many believe that sorcerers owe their innate talents to his whims. * Thais appears as a slight man in plain, dark, hooded robes, usually reading a book * Symbol is two open books * Domains: Arcana, Knowledge, Order Xialos (CN) god/dess of Love, Lies, and Trickery, known as the Clever One, Mistress of Mischief and Lord of Lies. Xialos is an agender (polygender?) diety whose personality and physical form shift to suit their mood and intentions. They are a being of paradox, loved and reviled in equal measures by the other gods, but seen as a necessary evil at worst and part of the family at best. Their chosen are the shapeshifters, and only bless their priesthood with their abilities. Except when they don't. * Xialos has no common appearance or gender presentation and their presence is usually only made known by the chaos that follows in their wake * Symbol is a curved smile * Domains:Trickery, Arcana, Chaos The Medial Gods Grenn (known as Grennhardt by the dwarves) (LG) god of craftsmen, known as the Great Smith and the Old Warrior. Grenn was a powerful god of war in the World Before, who was known for creating and using weaponry with unparalleled might. He traveled to Ylos at the behest of his pupil, Arkaris. Grenn was grievously injured in the battle against Iomungr, the titan of wrath. Unable to maintain his status as god of war, Grenn embraced his talents as a craftsman and creates the weapons and armor of the gods. He is the patron deity of craftsmen, and shares the role of patron deity of merchants with his wife, the goddess Cazmirea. * Grenn most commonly appears as a stocky dwarf in early old age, covered in callouses and scars, who walks with a limp. * Symbol is a six-spoked wheel * Domains: Forge, Strength Cazmirea (CG) goddess of travel and song, known as the Traveler and Lady of Songs. She is the patron deity of travelers and bards, and has waystones placed at crossroads to guide travelers. She loves nothing more than to be on the road seeing new places, usually alongside her husband, the god Grenn. * Cazmirea appears as fair haired elven woman of matriarchal beauty, dressed in comfortable clothing and carrying a harp * Symbol is a dove * Domains: Protection, Solidarity Basir (CN) goddess of wine, parties, and sex, known as the Lady of Good Times, the Hostess, or the Favorite Guest. She is the known to be a wild and unpredictable goddess who is unable to be pinned down or captured. Many myths tell of the downfall of arrogant mortals who attempt to enslave her against her will. She is the patron deity of prostitutes, vintners, and anyone who wants to throw a particularly good party. * Basir appears as a vivacious young woman in a state of partial undress, usually bearing one naked breast * Symbol is an overflowing cup * Domains: Life, Trickery Hisk, goddess of Murder * Symbol is a twisting knife * Domains: War, Death Lesser Gods The Lesser Gods are the newest or least known of the main deities Samira (LG) goddess of healing and music, known as the Nursemaid. She is a patient and She is the patron deity of healers, midwives, and * Samira usually appears as a diminutive young woman or girl with hair the color of fresh wheat * Symbol is * Domains: Life, Solidarity * Caz, god of Adventure * Symbol is a feathered hat * Domains: Omesh, god of Agriculture * Symbol is a shovel * Domains: Solidarity Bitris, goddess of Cities * Symbol is a brick wall or a claw hammer * Domains: City Machios, god of muscular strength * Symbol is a flexing arm * Domains: Strength Old Gods The Orphan (N) god of Death, known as the Nameless One or the Lonely God * Symbol is a smiling child's face * Domains: Death, Life, Grave New Gods Kressius the Undying (LE) god of Undeath * Symbol is * Domains: Death, Undeath, Grave Dead Gods Yshar, goddess of beauty Monstrous Gods Murlatch, (NE) god of the Depths Iomungr, (CE) god of Might and Blind Rage * Orcs are known to be followers of Iomungr. Frydhr, (LE) god of Ice and Cold * Yetis and other creatures of the cold and ice tend to worship Frydhr. Trivia * It is considered something of an open secret in Dwarven society that the gods Caz and Cazmirea are probably the same god. * The Earth Scar is said to be caused by a great battle between Grenhaert, the once God of Battle, his apprentice Arkaris, and the Monstrous God, Iomungr. The outcome of that battle left Iomungr blinded, the landscape forever cleaved open. Grenhaert's injuries lead him to relinquish his title as God of Battle, passing it on to Arkaris. * Malia Sunsworn is a Cleric of Vaella. * Both male and female clerics of Basir copy the goddess's fashion style, which can be problematic in colder climates. See Also Category:Religion Category:Deities Category:Lore